


I'm Pregnant

by the5boyswhochangedus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5boyswhochangedus/pseuds/the5boyswhochangedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title is self explanatory. Just read(:</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Pregnant

Niall finished what he had to do in the bathroom and then grabbed the stick and walked back to his bedroom that he shared with Liam. He sat down on the bed and stared at it.

He had a 5 minute wait and he was getting really impatient. He huffed and entertained himself with thinking of what life would be like if he really did have a baby inside him.

Yeah, that’s right. Niall might be pregnant. With Liam’s child. Him and Liam have been dating for a little over a year now and the fans are more than happy for them and so are the boys.

 

Niall found out when he was 14 that he could have kids and he was never freaked out about it. He was actually kind of happy cause with him being gay, he was scared he would never have kids.

 

Girls just.. Never appealed to him. He’s been so careful with all the boys he’s been with.

 

He had one pregnancy scare before when he was 16 and he refrained from sex for awhile since then. But that all changed when he met Liam.

 

He couldn’t resist Liam with his chocolate brown eyes and his soft brown hair, his perfect smile… His 10 inch dick. Niall shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head.

 

He shouldn’t be thinking about that right now. He heard the beeping of the stick in his hands and he closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. This is it.

 

He looked down and saw a little plus sign and he felt disappointed. Plus? So he wasn’t . Wait. Plus?

 

His eyes lit up and filled with tears as he smiled brightly and squealed. He was pregnant!

 

He dropped the stick and covered his face with his hands, crying happily and squealing like no tomorrow. He heard running and his name being called frantically.

 

He heard Liam enter the room, “Niall?! Niall, what’s the matter?! What happened?!” Liam sat next to Niall and held him close, “Shh. Baby what’s wrong?”

 

Niall instantly started laughing and Liam was so confused. Niall couldn’t help it though.

 

Liam thought he was upset and with the state Niall was in right now, he couldn’t help but find it funny. Niall picked up the stick and showed it to Liam, tears still streaming down his face.

 

Liam looked at the stick and at first, he didn’t react. It finally hit him and his eyes widened, “P-pregnant? You’re pregnant?”

 

Niall nodded, still smiling and crying. He was so happy and he hoped Liam was, too.

 

Liam cheered and stood up, jumping around and shouting that he was going to be a father. Niall watching him, smiling brightly and wiping his tears away.

 

Liam ran over and picked Niall up, holding him in his arms and spinning him around, “We’re going to be parents!” Niall giggled and hugged Liam tightly, wrapping his legs around Liam’s waist.

 

Liam looked up at him, with nothing but passion and love in his eyes, “I love you, baby. So much. And I love our little baby, too.” Niall smiled and kissed Liam deeply, murmuring that he loved them both.

 

Niall was sitting on the couch as he watched Liam let the other boys in. Harry and Louis held hands as they walked over and Harry sat on the recliner, bringing Louis into his lap.

 

They have been in a relationship since the X-Factor so no one has bugged them about it. They’re going on 3 years and no one has broken them up yet and probably never will.They were an inspiration to Niall and Liam.

 

Zayn walked in last and sat next to Niall, throwing his arm around Niall’s shoulders. Out of all the boys, besides Liam, Zayn is the one Niall told everything to.

 

Zayn is the actual manwhore of the group. He has different girls every night.

 

But that’s only because he’s afraid of commitment. Doesn’t make it right but it makes him happy.

 

Liam came back in and stood in front of everyone. Louis gave him a small smile, “So what’s going on?”

 

Liam took a deep breath and looked at Niall, who liked like he was ready to freak out. Niall was so scared of what the boys would think.

 

No one but Liam knew that Niall could have kids. Liam looked at Louis and Harry and then at Zayn before he spoke, “Boys…. Niall’s pregnant.”

 

Everyone went quiet for awhile and Niall was sure everyone could hear how fast his heart was beating. Liam was starting to get worried until Zayn stood up and smiled, “So… I’m going to be an uncle?”

 

Liam nodded and Zayn cheered, sitting down and hugging Niall tightly. Harry and Louis were still processing what was happening and when they finally did they smiled brightly.

 

Louis got up and dragged Liam over to where Niall and Zayn were, hugging all 3 of them. Harry smiled and got up, “Yes! Now Darcy will have someone to play with!”

 

He joined in on the hug and they all laughed. Darcy was Harry and Louis’ adopted daughter.

 

She was 3 months old and currently with Harry’s Mum for the day. She was adorable.

 

Liam squeezed in between Niall and Louis and smiled brightly at Niall, “I love you.” Niall smiled and placed a hand on Liam’s cheek, “I love you, too.”

 

They shared a sweet, loving kiss as the other boys enjoyed the fact that they were going to be uncles.


End file.
